


It's Always Been There

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Steve is jealous. Danny finally figures it all out.For the prompt "Are you trying to flirt? Because you're embarrassing yourself."





	It's Always Been There

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/post/167310098940/97-are-you-trying-to-flirt-because-youre)

“Are you trying to flirt? Because you’re embarrassing yourself.” Steve’s tone held more than a little disdain.

“No, Steve, I don’t think I am. Am I embarrassing myself, Sabrina?” Danny turned to the waitress whom he had, in fact, been flirting with.

“No, it was actually nice.”

“See, Steve? Sabrina thought it was nice. Thank you, Sabrina.”

“My pleasure.” She left, smiling.

Danny looked at Steve and saw him stewing a sour look. He studied Steve, until it finally hit him.

“Oh, I see what this is, you’re jealous.”

“What?” Steve scoffed. “Of course I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous? You don’t think I could get her number if I wanted?”

“I’m absolutely certain you could. _If_ you wanted. Which I’m also absolutely certain you don’t.”

“Exactly. Which means I’m not jealous.”

“Yet, you clearly are.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, but I think you do.”

“Danny, you’re not making any sense.”

“See, thing is, I don’t think you’re jealous because I was flirting with her. I think you’re jealous because I wasn’t flirting with _you._ ”

“What?” Steve spluttered. “What are you talking about? Why would I-”

“Because you’re so used to being the center of attention that you don’t want me paying attention to anyone else.”

Steve started to say something, then caught himself and stared at Danny. “You know what? That’s exactly it,” Steve said seriously. Too seriously.

“No…” Danny studied Steve. Something was off. “No, that’s not it. There’s something else.” And that’s when he saw it. He finally saw it and he could kick himself all the way to the mainland for taking so long to see it. “Ohh. Ohhhhh. Oh, god. How can two investigators – two very good, very smart ones at that – be so dense?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve said in an odd, strangled way.

“That’s not why you’re jealous at all. How can I not have seen it before? All this time I thought it was all just jokes. All these years, and I never thought it really meant anything.”

“You’re really not making any sense.” Steve, in all honesty, looked terrified.

“The flirting. Our flirting. We’ve always acted like it’s just a game, our thing, but it’s never been that, has it? Not really.”

“Okay, I think you’ve had too much, we’re leaving.” Steve called the waitress to bring the check and proceeded to look anywhere but at Danny.

Danny reached over and grabbed Steve’s hand. He startled and tried to take his hand away, but Danny just held tighter. “Stop being such a scaredy cat. I’m trying to tell you something here.”

Steve stopped trying to pull away but he still wasn’t looking at Danny.

“I’m trying to tell you that it was never a joke to me, either.”

Steve snapped his eyes up and stared at Danny. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we’ve already wasted way too much time and we should be together already.”

Steve kept eye contact, as if searching for something, as if trying to assess if Danny might be lying.

“You’re really not kidding?” Steve asked with a tone that sounded a lot like awe.

“No, Steven, I’m not joking.” Danny could hear the fondness in his own voice and he couldn’t help but smile.

Steve smiled back, a soft, sweet stretch of lips that made Steve’s whole face light up and brought alive a whole bunch of butterflies in Danny’s stomach. Steve squeezed Danny’s hand.

“You wanna get outta here?”

“Yeah, you goof, I wanna get outta here. What’s taking you so long?”

Steve left some money on the table and, interlacing their fingers, pulled Danny up with him. They stood there grinning at each other, looking like the couple of goofs in love that they were, until they finally got out of their trance, rushed to the car and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr.](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
